The present invention relates to apparatus for treating bulk material with a gaseous treating fluid.
Thus, the present invention may be utilized in connection with gas distributors for treating a bulk material such as hot coke or coal in order to distribute to such materials a treating gas which in the case of the hot coke will cool the latter or in the case of coal will dry the latter.
It is already known to utilize gas distributors in devices for cooling hot coke, in installations for cooling and drying coke, and such gas distributors are also utilized in coal driers. However, with these known constructions there is the disadvantage that the distribution of the gas cannot be adapted to the particular amount of bulk material which is present. Moreover, conventional gas distributors often contribute toward formation of bridges in the bulk material, so that as a result difficulty is encountered in the discharge of the bulk material from the container in which it is situated.